Arlequin
by Imperial - doll
Summary: Dos integrantes de Taka caen enfermos justo cuando un carnaval pasa por la aldea en la que estaban atascados –Jade… –pensó Sasuke sorprendido al notar el color de ojos de la joven -¡Midori! –le gritaron a la chica
1. Llega el carnaval

**ARLEQUIN**

-abc –diálogos

-_abc _–pensamientos

"*"*"*"*" cambio de escena

**Capitulo 1. Llega el carnaval**

-Vaya que su apariencia es horrible –mencionaba Suigetsu con burla dándole medicina a su compañera, quien se encontraba descolorida cual prenda en cloro, con ojeras marcadas y los labios partidos y completamente blancos -. Aunque eso de ti creí que era imposible, ahora veo lo equivocado que estaba –soltó una carcajada, en respuesta Karin tomo un cojín que tenia a la mano y se lo arrojo con todas las fuerzas que tenia en ese momento

-Y mientras ustedes están aquí de moribundos –continuo el espadachín- Sasuke y yo iremos a disfrutar de la compañía de las damiselas recién llegadas en esa caravana ¿cierto mi querido líder?

-lame botas…- susurro Karin

-Has lo que quieras, saldré a caminar y por provisiones. Nos veremos aquí en tres horas –dijo el Uchiha y salió dejando a un Juugo dormido y a Karin tomando medicina de parte del espadachín que se burlaba de ella mientras salía detrás de su líder.

"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*""*"*"*"*"

_-Malditas enfermedades –_pensaba Sasuke mientras caminaba por las calles de un pequeño pueblo huyendo de la estruendosa existencia del carnaval que llegaba al lugar.

Él y Taka llevaban dos días atascados en esa pequeña aldea en el país de la luna gracias a una enfermedad que derribó a Karin y a Juugo. Así que no podían seguir con su viaje mínimo por una semana más.

-Oye Sasuke, ¿Qué tal si vamos a ver a las maravillosas bailarinas que han llegado? –propuso su acompañante, Suigetsu.

El pelinegro no quería regresar y hacerla de enfermera, pero tampoco deseaba ir a ver como un montón de tontos hacían ruido y demás para entretener a la gente. Pero decidió acompañarlo, sus compañeros estaban en un estado desagradable y no le simpatizaba la idea de llegar a limpiar vomito.

Lo típico, llegaron carretas con payasos, malabaristas, bailarinas, arlequines, animales exóticos enjaulados, domadores… y ruido de ellos y la gente que los alababa por cosas que cualquier ninja podía lograr.

_-Jade…- _al observar uno a uno a los integrantes del espectáculo se topo con un par de ojos jade inolvidables.

Pertenecían a una joven alegre que repartía sonrisas y dulces a los niños pequeños que veía cerca sin percatarse de la presencia del Uchiha. Llevaba puesto un curioso disfraz de arlequín: una blusa de un corsé azul con un tirante caído café de un lado y una manga abombada desde medio brazo hasta las muñecas del lado opuesto, un short también abombado en distintos tonos de café y azul, con unas mallas con rombos cafés y blancos de una pierna y totalmente azul de la otra y zapatos tipo botines azules con rombos cafés de un lado y viceversa del pie opuesto. También llevaba puesto un antifaz veneciano blanco con señas cafés delineando los ojos que destacaba su mirada jade aun más y un sombrero de dos puntas que caía de una manera tierna a los lados, de los mismos tonos que el resto del traje y que cubría su larga y rizada cabellera… _-¿Negro?_

¿Cabello negro?

Estaba tan centrado en esos ojos verdes, recordando su infancia en konoha y a la dueña de cierta brillante mirada jade y radiante sonrisa, que no se percato que algo no cuadraba en esa situación. Por un instante creyó que esa arlequín era Sakura, pero la persona que tenía a la vista en ese momento poseía una cabellera negra y contraria a la pelirrosa. A diferencia de la flor de cerezo que era poseedora de cabellos singularmente rosas y cortos. Sin mencionar que su chacra era menor y diferente.

-Me largo de aquí –le dijo a Suigetsu en cuanto cayo en cuenta de su error -. ¿Vienes o no?

El espadachín lo miro con resignación –_Se ha tardado en decirlo_ –pensó – Sí, de igual manera ya nos habíamos tardado y estos se quedaran el mismo tiempo que nosotros.

"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*""*"*"*"*"

-_Esta misión si me agradará -_decía mentalmente la de jade mirada mientras le sonreía a los niños que se acercaban a ella.

-¡Observa esto Midori! – giro para mirar al chico que hacia malabares con fuego; de mirada azul celeste, con la cara pintada de blanco, al igual que sus pantalones, y con marcas rojas y amarillas en forma de llamas, al igual que su calzado y muñequeras. No llevaba puesto nada en la parte superior de su cuerpo a excepción de un gorro negro que cubría parte de sus cabellos castaños con ligeros toques rubios.

Intercambiaron miradas cómplices, después ambos sonrieron para continuar con lo suyo. Entre ellos no era necesario el uso de palabras para entender lo que se querían decir.

_FLASH BACK_

_-Es de suma importancia que logren proteger al señor Takeshi y a la señorita Amaya sin ser descubiertos – explicaba una mujer rubia con ojos miel desde su escritorio -. Saldrán de la aldea mañana temprano y llegaran a su destino en el país de la luna dentro de trece días aproximadamente sin contratiempos, como los acompañaran con el carnaval pasaran por tres aldeas en el camino –continuo-. En cada una se quedaran un día y una noche, a excepción de la última en su paso, que es en la que se quedaran cuatro o cinco días máximos._

_-Pero Tsunade, ¿Cómo estaremos tanto tiempo de encubiertos en un carnaval? –Preguntaba cierto rubio hiperactivo- Seria más fácil si solo no nos separamos de ellos en todo el viaje y ya, ¡no quiero estar disfrazado de payaso todo el tiempo!_

_-Pues no me importa si quieres o no, lo tienes que hacer_

_-Per…_

_-¡Naruto! –callo la rubia antes de oír otra queja de parte del chico_

_-Disculpe Tsunade pero –hablo Sakura distrayendo a su maestra para salvar a Naruto de un golpe extremadamente doloroso –, tenemos… señas muy particulares que facilitaran nuestra identificación para los enemigos_

_-Cierto Sakura, pero eso ya lo tenemos arreglado. Kakashi…._

_-Sí. Estas píldoras son diseñadas para cambiar algunos rasgos físicos como se requiera durante un lapso de dos días seguidos –hablo el peliplateado sacando el contenido de una pequeña bolsa en sus manos –Solo…_

_-¿Qué?_

_FIN FLASH BACK_

"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*""*"*"*"*"

-Yohiro. Haruka y Kakashi nos están esperando con el señor Takeshi –susurro la pelirrosa posando su mano en el hombro del malabarista de ojos azules para captar su atención ya que el ruido de la gente reunida en el centro era algo ensordecedor. Al ver que él la miraba algo confuso solo reafirmo mas su agarre "ligeramente" -. ¡Yohiro!

-Ahhhh… se mas delicada Sa… -se callo al recordar un pequeño pero vital detalle y al ver la mirada jade intimidante – Saaabes que me duele mucho ese hombro MIDORI

La arlequín lo miro con una ceja alzada y negando con la cabeza y una sonrisa de burla –_No tienes remedio_ –pensó – Bien, andando que nos esperan

_FLASH BACK_

_-No puede cambiar el color de ojos, incluso disfraza u oculta la esencia del chacra para evadir a los enemigos. Pero no logra cambiar ese pequeño detalle…_

_-¿Y la voz?_

_-No la cambia con totalidad, pero si la disfraza lo necesario para que un oído inexperto, que no los escuche a diario y no este acostumbrado a su voz, no se percate de su identidad_

_-Aunque con ese cambio será suficiente, tendrán que filtrarse entre la caravana y fingir que son parte del carnaval –hablo Tsunade tranquilamente -. También cambiaran sus nombres. Por lo menos hasta que el príncipe y la princesa de los gitanos estén a salvo –termino con algo de gracia en sus palabras_

_-¿gitanos?- pregunto Naruto desconcertado ante el tono de sus palabras_

_-Al parecer son de almas… inquietas –respondió al ver la mirada de confusión de todo el equipo, incluso de Sai -. El que ascenderá al trono del país de la luna será Takeshi, por ser el gemelo mayor._

_-Si_

_-Pero él y Amaya, al ver que a su padre le quedaba aun mucho de vida –continuo la ojimiel -, y que no había necesidad de estar encerrados en el palacio tanto tiempo, decidieron que cada mitad del año saldrían dirigiendo un caravana. Pasando en cada aldea posible y llevando la alegría del carnaval con ellos durante seis meses hasta regresar a su lugar natal y pasar el resto del año con su padre._

_-Y como era de esperarse, han pedido ayuda a konoha contratando protección por que unos bandidos los quieren matar a ellos y a su padre y apoderarse de su reino y del poder del país de la luna –hablo al fin Sai -. ¿Cierto?_

_Tsunade solo asintió y les dio la señal de que se fueran a preparar para su misión. Dándole a cada quien 7 píldoras con la orden de tomarla tres horas antes de salir de su respectiva casa._

_Así los tres llegaron al lugar habitual de reuniones, los tres completamente distintos, a no ser por el color de ojos ni ellos mismos se reconocerían. No solo por el físico, sino también por sus ropas con un cambio de 180º… Kakashi era el único que no debía cambiarse en absoluto._

_FIN FLASH BACK_

"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*""*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*""*"*"*"*"*"*"*"

Bien… mi primera historia… criticas reconstructivas para mejorar…

Gracias por pasar a leer… ^^,

Que tengan divertidas vacaciones! XD


	2. Tan cerca y tan lejos

**Capitulo 2. Tan cerca y tan lejos**

"*"*"*"*"*"*""*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"

– ¿Sucede algo Kakashi? –pregunto el ojiazul entrando en un cuarto donde se encontraban la realeza de la luna, su compañero de equipo inexpresivo y su maestro

Su sensei suspiro con los ojos cerrados para luego abrirlos y mirar a sus pupilos

–Si, antes que nada –comenzó a hablar sin cambiar su posición de cuerpo– aquí estamos en confianza, podemos usar sus verdaderos nombres. Así que, Naruto, Sakura. Recuerden que en esta misión su prioridad es la seguridad del príncipe Takeshi y de la princesa Amaya. Lo demás se encontrara en último plano

Hizo una pausa de unos segundos para ver la reacción de ambos chicos. La clara confusión habitaba en sus rostros.

–Tendrán que dejar los impulsos a un lado y escuchar primero –continuo – ¿De acuerdo?

–Si –asintieron ambos. Al parecer Sai y los príncipes ya estaban enterados, y a juzgar por sus caras no se trataba de algo agradable

–Bien. Justo al llegar, Sai y yo revisamos los alrededores como lo acordado. Pero nos percatamos de algo, o mas bien de alguien, que no pensamos que podría estar cerca de aquí –suspiro profundamente de nueva vez – Sasuke esta en esta misma aldea

La impresión no tardo en aparecer en las caras de Naruto y de Sakura, quien después de algunos segundos bajo la cabeza.

–Ya que lo saben, ¿Qué tendremos que hacer Kakashi? –Habló Sai– ya que si te ve creerá que estas aquí por el y provocara una pelea innecesaria y alertará de nuestra presencia a los que desean acabar con la realeza

–Lo se, pero dudo mucho que se acerque siquiera al carnaval, que es donde estaremos…

– ¡Pero tenemos que hablar con él! –Exclamó Naruto con su energía natural a flor de piel– ¡vamos!

–Naruto… la misión es primero. Mientras no se convierta en una amenaza latente para los príncipes no tenemos por qué hacer contacto –dijo Sakura subiendo la cabeza mostrando una mirada decidida– por favor, por mas ganas que tengamos de ir por él tenemos que terminar esta misión al pie de la letra ¿esta claro?

–Pero Sakura… –susurro Naruto bajando la vista con algo de decepción, pero sabía que la chica tenía razón

–Sin peros Naruto, por favor. Complicaremos en vano las cosas si actuamos impulsivamente –Sakura, por mas que le doliese, sabia bien que Sasuke no los seguiría por las buenas y él y Naruto pelearían a morir y ella iba a interferir sacrificando si era necesario su propia vida por la de ellos. Y aun no era tiempo para ninguno de los tres– si vamos tras él ustedes dos pelearan y eso es algo que no puedo permitir. Además de que arriesgaríamos demasiado. Terminada la misión sabremos por donde ha estado y veremos qué decide Tsunade-sama

–Muy lista Sakura –Kakashi la miraba orgulloso, la joven había progresado demasiado ante los ojos de todos y en muchos aspectos– ¿entendiste Naruto?

–Si

Ambos sentían el impulso de ir tras su compañero, tras su amigo. Pero las prioridades eran otras. Uno y otro mantenían la esperanza de que volviera a estar reunido el equipo 7 algún día, y esperaban ansiosos a que ese tiempo llegara. Pero por ahora, solo tenían que actuar como si no supieran que estaban en el mismo sitio

–_Tan cerca y tan lejos… _–pensaba Sakura con la mirada gacha parada en el mismo sitio– saldré a caminar un momento…

–No puedes, Uchiha esta en la aldea y ya es tarde para que salgas sola en un lugar desconocido– le dijo Sai mientras los príncipes solo seguían viéndolos sin emitir sonido alguno. Como si no estuvieran presentes

–No me subestimes puedo defenderme sola, no iré a buscarlo si es lo que estabas pensando, solo estoy algo estresada e iré a dar una vuelta. Estaré aquí para la función…

Dejó el gorro que llevaba puesto, parte de su disfraz de arlequín, en un mueble cercano a la puerta y salió sin pensárselo dos veces. Sentía unas ganas enormes de ver, aunque fuese de lejos, esos ojos enigmáticos, oscuros y adictivos de Sasuke. Pero quería verlo como Sakura, no como Midori…

"*"*"*"*"*"*""*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"

-¿Otra ronda?- pregunto la mesera coqueteando tanto con Suigetsu como con el Uchiha, quien no la tomo en cuenta para nada, ni siquiera para dirigirle la mirada.

Ya llevaban considerables rondas seguidas de sake. Suigetsu hablaba y hablaba incoherencias con una estúpida sonrisa tatuada en la cara. Incluso en medio de sus frases se distinguía el nombre de Karin. Mientras que Sasuke solamente lo miraba procurando no caer en la trampa del espadachín y el alcohol.

"vamos por un trago solamente, nos lo merecemos y no hace daño" había dicho Suigetsu arrastrándolo hacia ese lugar, no le costaba nada negarse. Pero a él también se le antojaba una copa… que claro después fue seguida por otra, y por otra, y por otra...

No era la primera vez que intentaba hacer hablar a Sasuke de más por medio del sake. Cosa que aun no lograba ya que siempre era él el que terminaba en su propia trampa. El autocontrol era materia maestra en el Uchiha; pero esta vez tenia una mínima esperanza de que hablara de más aunque sea un poco porque habían bebido el doble, si no es que el triple o más, de sake esta vez.

-¡Sí! Mas bien, tráenos otra botella –le dijo Suigetsu a la camarera viendo como se alejaba de su mesa– ya me canse Sasuke… ¿seguro que no eres gay?

El Uchiha le dirigió la mirada mas gélida que pudo sacar en ese momento; veía como el chico parpadeaba demasiado seguido sin perder ese gesto en la cara al que llamaba sonrisa moviéndose, junto con todo a su alrededor, de un lado a otro ligeramente… estaba mareado y sabía que eso no era señal buena, pero su fuerza de voluntad era enorme, seguiría sin emitir sonido alguno.

–Por supuesto que no soy gay, imbécil –falló

–Perdón –contesto con falsa indignación, cantando victoria en sus adentros– es que como jamás dices nada y como jamás hemos conocido a alguna chica a la que siquiera le hayas dirigido la palabra…

–Eso no significa que sea gay o que no me guste alguien, idiota– dando otro sorbo al vaso de sake

– ¿Karin?

–Hmp… para nada

– ¡Ya se porque es que no hablas de tu chica! Por que debiste tener una…- ya arrastraba las palabras al hablar– ¡te abandono para irse con tu mejor amigo y te amargaste de por vida!

Sasuke únicamente lo miro con las cejas alzadas… ¿Qué demonios estaba pensando el cara de pez? ¿Acaso el alcohol había terminado de atrofiarle el cerebro? El pelinegro aun no perdía completamente su autocontrol, y sabia qué rumbo podía tomar la conversación… salió del lugar con un simple "me largo" llevándose consigo la botella recién llegada. ¿A dónde iría? No sabia… ¿Qué haría? No quería saber… necesitaba caminar para despejar su mente y que los mareos se fueran.

"*"*"*"*"*"*""*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"

– "_¿Qué demonios estoy haciendo?_ "–Comenzaba su conversación mental– "_no debo buscarlo, pero ¿si lo encuentro… qué? Le diré: "hola Sasuke ¿Cómo has estado durante todo este tiempo en el que te has olvidado por competo de nosotros?" Para nada… boba" _

Se colocó el antifaz en como si fuera una diadema para mayor comodidad. Estaba tan adentrada en su conversación que no se dio cuenta de que cada vez la oscuridad de la noche aumentaba, dándole la bienvenida a la luna, ni del rumbo que iba tomando

– "_¡No lo llames con la mente! Pero qué digo, realmente deseo verlo. Pero si Kakashi y Naruto se enteran de que lo vi, lo cual es casi imposible, no me perdonaran. ¡Puedo convencer a Naruto de que encubiertos lo veamos aunque sea de lejos!... idiota… no aceptaría eso, ni yo creo poder hacerlo… ¡ja! Como si lo fuera a ver… ¡no seas estúpida Sakura!... ¿Y si le digo a Kakashi de que no será capas de reconocernos y que no ocurrirá nada si no revelamos nada? Si claro, como si Don Uchiha nos fuera a hablar siendo unos extraños de circo… ¿pero que dem…?"_

Por ir tan distraída tubo la suerte de tropezarse con alguien en medio de una calle completamente sola. Ambos cayeron al suelo y ella se lastimo la muñeca, cerro los ojos con dolor y pesar al saber que no podría curársela en ese momento. Al abrirlos vio a un hombre con una capa negra cubriéndolo desde los hombros hasta los tobillos, pero que por una ligera abertura por la posición de su cuerpo dejaba ver que llevaba una camisa blanca y un pantalón oscuro debajo; él también había llevado una mano a su cabeza y se paraba en ese momento dándole la espalda.

Sakura se quedo completamente atónita, sintió que su quijada se abría hasta casi rozar el frio suelo de la impresión, pero no hizo nada.

La luna en cuarto creciente mostrando su lado más oscuro, oscuridad que a la vez hacia de marco para ese resplandor tan bello que poseía y resaltándolo aun mas para apreciar esa luz mejor. Iluminación que les brindaba en medio de la solitaria calle en la que se encontraban… que le dejaba ver con mayor estremecimiento al objeto de su distracción. Resaltaba cada detalle de su ser con algo que la hizo adentrarse en un océano de emociones, sentimientos, y demás pensamientos…

_-"O el destino esta en nuestra contra, o tenemos poderes mentales, o lo imposible no existe… ¡levántate!" _–hacia aparición de nueva cuenta su voz interior después de varios segundos en donde solo sus miradas chocaban, no había ni movimientos ni palabras.

Seguía aun en el suelo viendo como él dirigía su mirada hacia ella; pero algo estaba raro, en sus ojos no encontró el enojo que, conociéndolo, expresaría en una caída tan vergonzosa… sino que en vez de eso se encontraba un intento de cólera, parecía una indigna imitación barata. Pero logro comprender todo al ver la botella casi vacía que sujetaba en una de sus manos.

–En vez de verme a mi, deberías de fijarte por donde vas, niñata –dijo el pelinegro después de unos segundos de silencio. Su arrogancia no la perdía con nada, incluso hablaba raro pero no perdía su toque característico y favorito

–En vez de tomar tanto sake y tropezar con _niñatas_ –le respondió saliendo de su trance y parándose recalcando esa palabra sin poder evitar sonreír al ver como intentaba desaparecerla con la mirada–, deberías aprovechar mejor tu tiempo y dejarte de amarguras

–Hmp…- la miro fríamente para darse media vuelta y comenzar a "caminar", ya que había dejado de lado su andar imponente y seguro para ahora avanzar torpemente y balanceándose con todo dándole vueltas alrededor. Y el tobillo que se había lastimado en la caída no era de ayuda, nada grave, solo le dolía como si se lo hubieran arrancado… – "_¡Maldito sake!"_ –maldecía a mas no poder. Se maldecía por haberle seguido la corriente al _genio_ de Suigetsu, por haberse largado en ese estado, por haber permitido que sus instintos lo abandonaran o que no los pudiera escuchar… –"_en fin"_

– "_Oh, dios mío. Esta completamente ebrio…5…4…3…" _

Lo siguió con la mirada divertida. Tenía demasiada experiencia en el trato con gente alcoholizada gracias a Tsunade-sama; y a juzgar por cómo olía el chico a sake y por cómo caminaba, sabía bien que no tardaría en tropezarse una vez más o bien en caer desmayado. Incluso el ver que se había lastimado y que no había reclamado ni dicho nada hacia que contara más rápido y sonriera con la futura satisfacción de saber que tendría la razón

– "_3… 2….1…"_

Y canto victoria en sus adentros al ver cómo hacia ademanes de caerse… hizo gala de su velocidad, aunque se encontraban a escasos metros de distancia, y paso uno de los musculosos brazos de Sasuke por su hombro para ayudarlo a caminar. No pudo evitar sonreír ligeramente con nostalgia al notar cómo el Uchiha intentaba cargar solo con su propio peso, queriendo darle a entender que no necesitaba ayuda de nadie.

– ¿Quién eres tu? –pregunto el pelinegro… en definitiva el alcohol era algo peligroso ¿Dónde había quedado su voluntad de no querer hablar? ¿Por qué permitía que una extraña lo tocara?

–Una amiga… -respondió después de ahogar una risilla después de la pregunta de Sasuke– ¿A dónde te llevo? Supongo que tu novia se enojara por ver que te lastimaste por mi culpa… _"celosa infantil"_

–Hmp… –"_¡cállate ya!" _se decía el pelinegro mentalmente– no tengo novia, y voy a donde sea… da igual –fallo por segunda vez en la noche

– ¿Estas viajando solo? ¿Por qué? –bien podía seguir sacándole información, en fin, para mañana en la mañana él despertaría con una resaca mucho mayor al monte Everest y probablemente no recordaría muchos detalles, como por ejemplo esa conversación

– ¿Cómo puedes saber que estoy viajando? Y no lo hago solo –Su sentido de supervivencia y la discreción lo habían abandonado para irse a dar algunas vueltas por el inodoro…–. Tu viajas con aquella bola de payasos ¿Por qué?

–Estas usando las ropas propias de un viajero, por eso lo se. Y sí, por que me gusta ver la sonrisa de la gente y sentir que puedo ser la causante de un momento en el que se olviden de lo que les preocupa para divertirse o reír un rato

Sasuke no pudo evitar mirarla fijamente, observando a detalle sus expresiones al hablar… nuevamente esos ojos lo llevaron al pasado, al ver cómo se iluminaban cuando la chica se imaginaba cómo era el trabajo de un arlequín y sus recompensas, cómo era su reflejo en esos jades que ahora se posaban en sus ojos oscuros y fríos, cómo incluso su perfume le hacia lo mismo que tal mirada…

–Sakura… -murmullo sin perder de vista las reacciones de la chica. Estaba alcoholizado pero aun le quedaba algo de conciencia y no se permitiría socializar con una desconocida potencialmente peligrosa hasta que él dijera lo contrario

– "_¿pero que rayos?... ¡tranquilízate! No es nada… ¡¿Cómo que no es nada? Acabamos de arruinar la misión de encubierto, ¡en la que él no estaba involucrado! Por dios… mataran a Amaya y a Takeshi y será nuestra culpa… ¡ya basta fatalista!"_

– ¿Q-que? -Después de abofetearse varias veces mentalmente y de poder parpadear susurro en respuesta, él aparto su mirada para volver a observar el camino y seguir andando

–Tú hueles a Sakura… a la flor de cerezo

–Ahh… -admitía sentirse algo decepcionada, pero agradecía de no haber cometido otro error, necesitaba distraerse de los pensamientos que llegaban a su mente… – ¿De dónde eres y a dónde vas?

–Del purgatorio y voy por mi boleto al infierno –respondió después de meditarlo, aunque pensó que ella no lo escucharía por el bajo volumen de voz empleado, pero no fue así

–Supongo que aun no querrás aceptar una segunda oportunidad para salir de ahí y rechazar el boleto…

–Supongo que eres demasiado curiosa para ser una extranjera vestida de arlequín que camina sola en medio de la noche en una calle oscura

–Oh no… -recordó que ya pasaba la hora de la función a la que debía asistir, el tiempo había corrido demasiado rápido esta vez– Yohiro…

–Has dejado plantado a tu novio payaso, ¿cierto?

–No es mi novio, es mi hermano no sanguíneo… y no es payaso, es malabarista –no pudo evitar reír por tal situación que ya rayaba lo paradójico

¡Era totalmente absurdo!

– "_En todo lo absurdo, se esconde siempre algo de verdad"_

Nuevamente unos instantes en silencio, solo se escuchaban sus pasos y los murmullos lejanos de la gente que disfrutaba de los espectáculos en el centro. La falta de palabras entre ambos era cómoda, les parecía extraño pero a la vez familiar… Sakura cerro los ojos por un momento mientras la nostalgia la invadía nuevamente al percatarse de que poco a poco Sasuke había cedido peso, había aceptado su ayuda poco a poco… simplemente sonrió amargamente al recordar de que en ese instante ella no era Sakura Haruno, sino Midori…

–Sasuke yo…

–¡Midori! –fue interrumpida al escuchar que gritaban su nombre, pudo reconocer esa voz y se tenso al compas en que sus nervios ascendían por su cuerpo

– "_genial… simple y sencillamente genial…"_me tengo que ir… ahh sí… –Le soltó el brazo y se alejo de él unos pasos dándole la espalda para después regresar y emitir una poca cantidad de chacra verde sobre sus manos y curarle el tobillo

– ¡MIDORI!

–"_igual no lo recordara_" cuídate y aléjate del sake, extraño –sonrió dando pasos hacia atrás mientras se despedía moviendo la mano- no te diré adiós… Hasta luego Sasuke… _"te sacare… no, saldremos del infierno… los tres juntos. Jamás estarás solo"_ –le dedico una sonrisa para darse media vuelta y correr hacia el lugar de donde provenían los gritos de su hiperactivo amigo

No se fijo que su antifaz se había caído al momento en el que se separo de él.

"*"*"*"*"*"*""*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"

–¿estas bien? ¿Dónde estabas? –le pregunto Naruto en cuando la vio llegar corriendo, como si estuviera huyendo de alguien o de algo

–Si. Perdón, se me fue el tiempo y olvide todo… _"¿te digo?... no es justo que te oculte esto, además ya comprobé que no nos reconoce… por lo menos podrá verlo…"_

–Esta bien. Amaya se quedo muy preocupada al igual que todos al ver que no aparecías… – podía notar el desanimo en su tono de voz. La culpa comenzaba a carcomerla por dentro al ver dentro de esos ojos azules que eran un libro abierto para ella… pero no podía cometer otro error…

–Estas pensando es Sasuke, ¿cierto?

–Si. No puedo evitar el querer ver a mi hermano –una sonrisa amarga se hizo presente en su rostro– aunque sé que no podemos, es frustrante…

–Lo se… –supiro con pesadez, era algo injusto, pero necesario. decidio que era mejor no decirle acerca de con quién se encontraba momentos antes, ninguno de los dos podría acercarse al Uchiha de nuevo… así que– "_ojos que no ven_…" ¿Qué le enviaras a Hinata por su cumpleaños? ¿Por qué me imagino que no lo has olvidado, ¿cierto?

– ¡Claro que no lo he olvidado! –el chico noto su evasiva al tema, así que prefirió ceder a su distracción– aun no lo se, tengo dos días mas para ver algo perfecto para ella… ¿sugieres algo?

Ambos se fueron caminando del lugar, perdidos en la conversación. Sin notar como unos ojos ocultos tras una mascara de gato los observaban detalle a detalle, sin perder palabra alguna de la conversación.

"*"*"*"*"*"*""*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*""*"*"*"*"*"*""*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"

_Mil gracias! Gracias por sus reviews, alertas y por pasar a leer! Espero no decepcionarlos…_

_Ya esta dicho-escrito… acepto de todo tipo de criticas…. Ayúdenme a mejorar (x :_

"_no vivimos de aciertos, sino de errores" _

_Se me hizo raro escribir sobre un Sasuke ebrio… aunque tuve buenos ejemplos esta semana… XD_

_Me voy, pasa de la 1 a.m y mañana tengo que viajar… (SIII!) nos vemos-leemos hasta el prox martes… _

_**setsuna17: **__gracias! Fuiste mi primer review! ^^, _

_gracias nuevamente por su apoyo, cuídense y suerte! _

_Alex... ¡*_


End file.
